


Супергерой

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Single work, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Альфамен всегда на страже вашего спокойствия!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Стеб на (двусмысленную) социальную рекламу МЧС Республики Беларусь.  
> Плакаты для осознания:  
> [1](https://i.ibb.co/PhXjWzC/image.png), [2](https://i.ibb.co/ZGw1xMQ/image.png), [3](https://i.ibb.co/wgvW1CC/image.png)

— Альфамен всегда стоит на страже вашего спокойствия! — пафосно произнес Альфамен, сделал фото для своего блога и поместил камеру на дрон для съемки. А потом побежал в сторону горящего автомобиля на трассе. Люди в авто застряли и перепуганно вопили. Альфамен подошел вплотную: пламя ему было не страшно, он не кто-то там, а настоящий супергерой. Семейная триада с ребенком пыталась выбраться из машины, но никак не могла.

— Я вас спасу, граждане! — громко выкрикнул Альфамен и дернул на себя дверцу. Пламя тут же перекинулось в салон, и вскоре должен был случиться взрыв, но Альфамен вытащил семью.

— Господин Альфамен, — проговорил маленький мальчик, — в машине Бобик. Спасите Бобика!

Спасенный альфа подхватил ребенка на руки и побежал подальше от автомобиля, в сторону своих омеги и беты.

— Не бойся, ребенок. Я спасу Бобика, — и Альфамен вновь залез в авто и стал вытаскивать пса, застрявшего между передним и задним сиденьями. —Давай, Бобик, не бойся!

Вытащив маленького шпица, Альфамен усадил его на сидение, но песик сразу выскочил из автомобиля. Сам же супергерой застрял. Нога застряла, и вырваться не удавалось. Именно в этот момент и случился взрыв.

— Чертов супергерой, бля! — прокряхтел кто-то над его головой, и Альфамен открыл глаза.

— Станислав, здравствуйте! — Альфамен широко заулыбался. Он лежал на трассе, в стороне от взорванного автомобиля, у ног Станислава Белова — майора МЧС Беларуси и просто замечательного омеги, мечты Альфамена. — Вы меня спасли?

— Спас. Григорий, вы идиот! — фыркнул Станислав.

— Аха!


	2. Chapter 2

— Альфамен всегда стоит на страже вашего спокойствия! — пафосно произнес Альфамен, сделал фото для своего блога и поместил камеру на дрон для съемки.

В самом центре Минска-Сити горело здание мэрии. Он прибыл вовремя: нижний этаж выгорел, и пламя стремилось вверх. Многие вышли на улицу и стояли у входа, ожидая службу спасения.

— Еще кто-то остался? — спросил Альфамен полноватого бету.

— Да! Там осталась вся бухгалтерия и мэр. Они на третьем этаже. — Альфамен кивнул и забежал в здание. Пламя бушевало, а двери в кабинеты были заперты. Он побежал к лестнице, уклоняясь от падающих балок, поднялся на третий этаж. Так же быстро добравшись до двери с табличкой «Бухгалтерия», он дернул дверь. Она была заперта.

— Альфамен никогда не сдается! — и он дернул дверь, вырывая с петлями. В кабинете нашлось трое перепуганных омег, сжавшихся у стены. — Господа! Я пришел к вам на помощь!

— Двери и окна не открываются, — прошептал один из омег. Из-за шума пламени Альфамен едва его расслышал, но кинулся к окну и выдернул раму из петель. Пламя от поступившего воздуха взметнулось вверх, опаляя тело Альфамена. Он выглянул в окно. МЧС уже прибыли и развернули спасательный мат.

— Ловите спасаемых! — закричал он и побежал вглубь кабинета. — Ничего не бойтесь, господа!

Альфамен перенес каждого омегу по очереди к окну и выкинул на спасательные маты.

— Я побежал за мэром! — крикнул Альфамен и помчался дальше. Двери в кабинет пришлось выбивать. Мэр — низкий, полный бета — был в обмороке и на пафосные высказывания Альфамена не отреагировал. Потому Альфамену пришлось просто открыть окно и вытолкнуть из него обморочного мужчину.

— Он не выберется! — выдохнул Станислав, все это время напряженно наблюдавший за Альфаменом. — Я за ним!

— Стас! Подожди! — ответил его начальник и друг, альфа Матвей. — Он сейчас выпрыгнет из окна!

— Нет!

Альфамен развернулся и выбежал из кабинета, планируя выйти так же, как зашел. И только преодолев весь коридор, он понял, что это невозможно. Лестница прогорела и рухнула. Альфа развернулся и помчался назад. Но ни в один из них попасть уже не удалось. Григорий вернулся к рухнувшей лестнице, перевел дыхание и прыгнул вниз, надеясь, что не потеряет сознание. Он был суперсилен и живуч, но не бессмертен.

Падение вышло неудачным: он сломал ногу. С трудом поднявшись, Альфамен поспешил прочь из здания (насколько это было возможно), но у самого выхода, буквально в десяти метрах, потерял сознание.

Станислав выходил из горящего здания, неся на плече бессознательного Альфамена и матерясь через слово.


	3. Chapter 3

Альфамен никогда не брал отпусков и отдыха, ведь герой не может спать, герой должен бдеть. Вот он и бдел. Однако в этот раз Альфамен отправился бдеть на Комсомольское озеро. На самом деле, он не планировал никого спасать в этот день, его старший брат-омега потребовал привезти их с детьми на отдых в Парк Победы. И вот, Альфамен гулял по парку, ведя за ручки своих племянников — близняшек-альф.

— Дядя Гриша! — задал вопрос маленький Максим. — А ты супергерой?

— Да! — ответил Альфамен.

— И ты спасаешь омежек? 

— Конечно! И альф, и бет! — покивал головой Альфамен.

— Ва-а-у-у! — в унисон протянули дети. Именно в этот момент с озера послышались крики. На озере тонул прогулочный катер с омегами и детьми.

— Подождите, дети! — произнес Альфамен. — Братец, помоги!

Альфамен вытащил телефон и вручил брату. Тот тяжело вздохнул, забрал телефон и стал снимать видео. А Альфамен уже бежал к водоему.

— Альфамен всегда стоит на страже вашего спокойствия! — пафосно произнес Альфамен и нырнул в воду. В считанные минуты он доплыл до центра озера и заскочил на стремительно погружавшееся судно. — Спасайтесь, господа!

Он вытащил из специальной сумки на поясе своего костюма (по привычке Альфамен надел костюм под основную одежду) свернутую в тугой моток лодку. Развернул, надул и кинул ее на воду.

— Не паникуйте, господа! Я вам помогу! — и он стал переносить в лодку омег и детей.

Когда операция по спасению была окончена, Альфамен самодовольно произнес:

— Вы спасены, господа! Катер к этому моменту уже перевернулся.

— Там капитан! — выкрикнул кто-то из омег. Альфамен напрягся.

— Григорий, немедленно оставьте спасенных и плывите к берегу! — раздался над парком злой голос Стаса в мегафоне, и Альфамен расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Этот всегда раздраженный спасатель был прекрасен, и казался Григорию настоящим суперменом.

— Но там же капитан! — тихо сказал Альфамен. И, не думая, нырнул под воду.

— Чертов идиот! — прошипел Стас.

— Он тебе нравится, — хмыкнул начальник Стаса. — Мы заберем «утопленников», а ты лови альфу своей мечты, — и заржал в голос. 

Стас недовольно поморщился, надел ласты и поплыл за неудачливым супергероем.

Естественно, с Григорием было не все в порядке. Он смог вытолкнуть капитана судна, а вот сам опять застрял в веревках и проводах и не смог всплыть.

Альфамен открыл глаза и расплылся в улыбке. Его опять спас Станислав.

— Какой же вы идиот, Григорий! — прошипел Станислав.

— Аха! Выходите за меня замуж! Станислав покраснел и опустил глаза. То ли смутился, то ли разозлился.


	4. Chapter 4

Альфамен стоял перед группой террористов на крыше небоскреба «Парус» в самом центре Минска-Сити. Полиция и МЧС собрались внизу, а Станислав написал эсэмэску с просьбой максимально задержать преступников до того, как они станут исполнять свое обещание: скидывать по одному заложнику с крыши каждый час. 

— Господа террористы, — начал Альфамен, плохо представляя, что делать. — Давайте вы подробно выскажите свои требования мне, а я обещаю, что вас услышат. У меня, знаете ли, есть связи в МЧС. 

— Дебил, господи, какой же он дебил! Хоть бы не пострадал! — выдохнул Стас. На Альфамене стояла прослушка, он сам согласился быть посланником соответствующих служб. Начальник Стаса только хмыкнул. 

— Че, правда можешь? — хмыкнул низкий, сбитый бета. 

— Конечно, господа! Я, знаете ли, практически состою в браке с одним из начальников МЧС. 

Террористы стали переглядываться и перешептываться. 

— Ка-а-ароче, — ответил тот самый бета, — нам нужен вертолет, миллион долларов и чтобы нашего босса Никитича выпустили с зоны. Он там сейчас чалится. 

— Аматоры, — спокойно произнес Павел Игнатьевич, начальник Стаса, и добавил: — передай, что мы на все согласны, но пусть отпустят заложников сейчас. 

Стас кивнул и передал Григорию. 

— Да-да! Сейчас передам. Я могу мысленное послание отправить, — заявил Альфамен, ориентируясь на ходу, — я же супергерой. Но вы должны отпустить всех заложников. 

— Че? — гаркнул тот самый бета. — Нет! Это наша гарантия. 

— Половину. Отпустите половину — а я, защитник Минска, останусь с вами.

Террористы переглянулись и согласились. 

— Хорошо! — мелкий щуплый омега из их числа оттащил пять молоденьких омежек к двери, ведущей на лестницу здания, открыл ее и вытолкнул, те упали в люк, но остались живы. — Че, где наше бабло и Никитич? 

— Да! Передаю! — сообщил Григорий и нервно обернулся в сторону улицы. 

— Сообщи ему, что Никитича уже этапируют сюда. Надо подождать! А деньги поступят уже сейчас, — скомандовал Павел Игнатьевич Стасу. — Передайте IT-отделу, пусть сделают ложное уведомление о поступлении денег на их счет. 

— Господа, — вновь пафосно заговорил Альфамен, — деньги на ваших счетах, Никитича этапируют, скоро он будет с вами. Отпустите оставшихся заложников. 

— Ага! — громко засмеялся все тот же бета и велел вывести оставшихся заложников, но одного молодого омежку оставил, крепко уцепившись за его руку. — А эта конфетка поедет со мной! 

— Все, босс, — заявил Стас, — я туда! Этот идиот сейчас что-то выкинет, и заложник пострадает. 

Павел Игнатьевич ничего не сказал, только кивнул, мысленно обдумывая, как отложить декрет Стаса на более поздний срок. 

Стас в считанные минуты поднялся на самую вершину небоскреба и замер у люка, ведущего на крышу. Нужно было что-то сделать. 

— Гриша, отвлеки их, — скомандовал он в наушник и ринулся на крышу. 

Альфамен, желая и защитить заложника, и не допустить опасности для Стаса, кинулся на террористов. За пару ударов он вырубил почти всех, кроме того самого беты-главаря. 

— Э, нет, парень! — рявкнул бета и толкнул омегу с крыши. Гриша кинулся следом и ухватил перепуганного и орущего парнишку за руку. А сам едва уцепился ногами за край крыши. 

На счастье, Стас заскочил вместе с командой спецназначенцев именно в этот момент, и бета был застрелен. Сам Стас кинулся к краю крыши, обвязался канатом и вытащил омегу. Вот только Альфамен успел сорваться и повис на одной руке Стаса. К счастью, команда Стаса бросилась за ним практически сразу же, потому и супергерой, и Стас были спасены. 

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж? — донельзя счастливо проговорил Григорий. 

— Куда я уже от тебя денусь, идиот! — тяжело ответил Стас, все еще прижимая к себе спасенного Альфамена.


End file.
